Me and My OTAKU Girl!
by Dijah-hime
Summary: Sasuke berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan pada semua orang kalau Dia memiliki pacar seorang err-OTAKU!  Hei, siapa juga yang ingin memiliki gadis 'freak' menjadi pacarmu. Sasuke kalut!: Special Trip to Ikebukuro—Heaven for Otaku, Go OTAKU!
1. Dai 1 shō

Uwaaa...ini fic saya keluarin karena fic **Émeraude VS Bleufoncé **tergolong 'berat' dan ga bisa dibuat terburu-buru. Fic ringan ini sebenarnya mau dibuat one shot, tapi kebelet pengen di publish. Hehe.. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Me and My OTAKU Girl!<strong>

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Me and My OTAKU Girl! © Dijah-hime

Aku masih saja menghadapkan wajahku keluar jendela, tangan kiriku memangku wajah yang sedikit bertekuk. Aku menarik tanganku dari dalam laci meja dan menatap layar ponsel filp hitam metalik-ku. Empat siku-siku sudah muncul di keningku, kenapa lama sekali dia membalas sms-ku?

"Aargh!" kuremas pelan rambut ravenku. Aku semakin kesal mengingat sms terakhirnya.

'Benar kau mau menemuiku?'

Siapa yang tidak ingin dengan gadis yang kau sukai? Apalagi setelah tiga tahun kau tidak bertemu dengannya! Kuulangi lagi, TIGA TAHUN!

Dengan gampangnya dia pergi ke London dan meninggalkanku di Tokyo! Dia mulai menjauhiku saat kelas dua SMP, awalnya tentu kudiamkan saja. Mana aku mengerti maksudnya, tapi mendadak dia datang ke rumahku dan bilang akan pindah ke London. Katanya dia merasa 'konyol' dengan hubungan kami, dia pergi karena tak tahan dengan sikapku yang terlalu dingin. Kupikir dia bercanda, tapi keesokannya dan hari-hari berikutnya dia tak pernah datang ke sekolah lagi.

Aku kalut, frustasi, dan hilang kendali. Kudatangi rumah lamanya dan berhasil menemui dua pembantu yang masih bekerja di sana. Langsung kuminta alamat juga nomor telepon mereka di London, saat kutanya nomor ponsel pribadinya mereka bilang nona mereka masih mengaktifkan nomor lamanya untuk berkomunikasi dengan ayahnya yang masih menetap di Jepang karena urusan bisnis. Aku langsung menghubungi telepon rumahnya di London karena panggilanku di ponselnya selalu tak diangkat, tapi keburuntunganku benar-benar habis. Para pembantu yang mengangkat teleponku selalu mengatakan nona mereka sedang tidak ada di rumah dan beragam alasan lainnya. Aku benar-benar kesal! Aku tahu karena itu hanya alasan karena gadisku benar-benar membenciku sekarang. Saat bilang pada ayah kalau aku ingin pergi ke London, tentu saja ayah melarangku. Aku yang masih kelas dua SMP masih terlalu kecil untuk mengejarnya ke London yang jaraknya ribuan mil dari kotaku, Adachi.

Oke, kuakui semuanya juga tak lepas dari kesalahanku. Maksudku sikapku padanya, aku tahu dan sangat sadar, kadang sikapku memang terlalu dingin bahkan kepada pacarku sendiri. Yah, apa boleh buat. Klan Uchiha mewariskan sifat dingin yang membuat banyak orang err-kesal padaku. Walau aku yakin sebagian besar malah terpesona karena sifat dinginku! Dia-gadisku-sudah menyukaiku sejak kami masih di sekolah dasar. Oh, tidak. Kurasa sejak pertama kali dia melihatku dia pasti sudah jatuh cinta padaku! Aku narsis? Ya, karena aku seorang Uchiha.

Mulanya memang aku kesal padanya yang selalu mengendap-endap mengikutiku, tiba-tiba berjalan di sebelahku, atau saat dia mulai gugup bicara denganku. Semua gadis itu sama saja! Aku benci mereka, juga dia. Saat kami kelas dua sekolah dasar dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku sepulang sekolah di dekat Sungai Arakawa yang tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya dari sekolah kami. Aku? Tentu saja menolaknya dengan wajah sedatar yang kubisa. Dia tidak menangis, hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Aneh, kupikir dia pasti sudah berlari dan menangis terisak-isak seperti anak perempuan lainnya karena mendengar penolakanku. Wajahnya terangkat, mataku membulat begitu mendapati wajahnya yang memerah akibat senyuman lebarnya, matanya menyipit,

'Terima kasih karena sudah mau mendengarkan pernyataanku'

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya, Dia malah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Setelah ber-ojigi padaku dia berjalan pulang sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku-masih dengan wajah memerahnya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, saat itu aku belum sadar kalau suatu saat nanti malah aku yang akan tergila-gila padanya. Dan di hari-hari selanjutnya, kami tak terpisahkan. Selalu terlihat berdua di manapun, walau tampaknya hanya gadis itu yang tertawa dan tersenyum gembira karena aku hanya menampilkan wajah _stoic_-ku bukan berarti aku tak menyukai saat-saat itu. Aku malah sangat menikmatinya dan gadis itu tampaknya mulai mengerti dengan sifat dinginku. Sampai pada akhirnya kami mulai menjalani hubungan yang lebih serius semenjak SMP.

Drrrrrtt...

Kurasakan tangan kananku bergetar, cepat kulihat layarnya yang menyala terang,

'Temui aku di Narita Airp. 15 mnt lagi'

"Oi, Teme. Kau ini kenapa, sih? Sejak tadi diam saja. Sudah makan? Jam istirahat sebentar lagi selesai, hei Kau. Aku bicara padamu, Teme!"

Ah, dia teman sebangkuku yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sebelahku. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Sepertinya aku terlalu lama kembali ke masa lalu. Kuambil ransel hitam yang ada di sangkutan mejaku, kulihat sebentar wajah bingung teman sebangkuku.

FLIP

Sengaja kupukulkan kuat layar ponselku yang masih terbuka ke kepalanya sehingga terdengar bunyinya yang menandakan ponselku sudah tertutup. Dia meringis, memegangi kepalanya. Sebelum dia sempat berteriak marah sudah kupotong ucapannya,

"Aku harus ke bandara. Sampaikan pada sensei, oke?"

Aku bangkit dari kursiku dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu kelas, tapi seseorang menahan tanganku. Dia lagi, pasti minta imbalan!

"Traktir ramen, ya?" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya itu.

Apa kubilang, dasar maniak ramen!

"Iya, Dobe. Kau tenang saja."

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan langsung berlari ke belakang sekolah, dari sana Aku bisa melewati tembok pembatas dan langsung keluar dari sekolah ini. Meminta izin untuk keluar dari sekolah secara 'legal' bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di Kohoku High School-ku ini. Dan saat kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan gadisku hari ini tidak akan kugunakan berlama-lama di tempat bernama ruang akademis! Aku langsung menyetop taksi begitu sampai di jalan yang cukup ramai.

**~Me and My OTAKU Girl!~**

Kulirik jam tanganku, sudah sepuluh menit aku di taksi ini, tapi belum juga sampai di Narita.

"Pak, tolong cepat. Aku sedang terburu-buru."

Hanya anggukan kecil yang kudapati dari orang tua di balik kemudi itu. Aargh! Kenapa orang-orang di sini tak berani mengebut! Aku tiba-tiba merasa kesal dengan seluruh peraturan lalu lintas yang terlalu ketat di kotaku. Kuhantamkan kepalaku ke belakang jok penumpang, tangan kananku mengacak rambut ravenku kuat. Tubuhku agak terlonjak ke belakang saat taksi yang kutumpangi tiba-tiba menambah laju kendaraannya. Eh, apa dia melihatku seperti orang frustasi tingkat parah? Dia mengasihaniku, ya. Haha, kulanjutkan saja akting hebatku ini!

"Hahh..hahh..," kuatur napasku membuatnya kembali senormal mungkin setelah berlari masuk ke dalam bandara. Melelahkan, Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling pintu masuk bandara, dapat! Sungguh beruntung, bandara kali ini terlihat agak sepi. Dan gadis itu sekarang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya di dekat salah satu pintu masuk bandara. Dia memakai terusan selutut berwarna putih dan berwarna merah pucat di bagian roknya, blazer putih modern yang bagian tangannya digulung rapi hingga siku, dan juga sneaker putih (?) di kakinya. Tangan kirinya membawa sebuah tas belanja ukuran sedang berwarna merah, ponsel flip yang sewarna dengan rambutnya sekarang berada di genggaman kanannya. Barang-barang lainnya sepertinya sudah dibawa ke rumahnya. Dia sengaja menungguku rupanya, dia memalingkan kepalanya memandang jalanan tempat banyak taksi yang sudah sibuk mencari penumpangnya. Kurasakan wajahku agak memanas, itu benar-benar dia! Gadisku, kali ini tidak akan kulepaskan lagi. Aku janji. Langsung aku berlari menghampirinya.

Emerald gadis itu membulat sedikit, tangan kanannya terangkat saat aku sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sepertinya dia mengukur tinggiku dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam ponsel.

"Kau makin tinggi, Sasuke!" serunya senang, dia tersenyum. Ada sesuatu yang hilang dari raut wajahnya, entah kenapa aku merasa agak sedih.

Cukup. Aku ingin dia tahu segalanya kalau aku menyukainya, akan selalu menyukainya. Langsung kutarik gadis itu dalam dekapanku. Tidak kupedulikan tatapan heran para petugas bandara di sekitar Kami.

"Sakura..," gumamku pelan.

"Aku menyukaimu,"

Aku agak terkejut merasakan dua tangan putih miliknya mendorong bahuku pelan, melepaskan pelukanku. Dia menatap wajahku heran.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanyanya.

"Apa? Kau meninggalkanku selama tiga tahun! Kau tahu betapa Aku mencemaskanmu, Sakura!" Aku benar-benar tidak mampu lagi menahan emosiku. Sakura, kenapa dia bersikap seolah ingin menjauhiku seperti ini?

"Hahaha... ya, ampun. Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke." Onyx-ku terbelalak ke arahnya. Apa maksud gadis ini sebenarnya, tidak tahu kah dia kalau aku sejak dulu juga menyukainya?

"Oke, Aku tahu ini salahku. Aku minta maaf karena selalu bersikap dingin padamu, Sakura," kulembutkan nada suaraku dan memandang emeraldnya. Sakura membulatkan mulutnya, dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi kemudian ditahannya.

"Kau tidak pernah mengangkat teleponku. Kau tahu Aku begitu kehilanganmu gadis nakal. Seenaknya Kau meninggalkan kekasihmu yang baru kelas dua SMP. Dasar, mana mungkin Aku menyusulmu ke sana `kan?" Aku semakin senang begitu melihat mulutnya semakin ber-O lebar, kuelus pucuk kepalanya. Membuat bibir gadis itu tertutup rapat karena kaget.

"Sasuke, tidak perlu menghiburku. Aku tahu Kau tidak menyukaiku, tenang saja. Aku sudah berubah sekarang."

Dia tersenyum tipis ke arahku, emerald-nya berbinar kuat. Tidak kutemui kebohongan di sana. Lidahku kelu, hatiku serasa remuk mendengar ucapannya. Mataku memanas, tidak akan! Aku tidak mau kehilangannya. Wajahku menunduk,

"Aku menyukaimu. Dengan caraku."

"Eh, apa? "

"Sejak dulu..,"

Sakura diam, Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang karena aku masih saja menundukkan wajahku ke bawah.

"Aku kesepian..,"

"Sasuke, jangan bercanda."

"Aku mau menjadi pacarmu karena hanya Kau yang kusukai! Kenapa seenaknya pergi meninggalkanku?"

Kutatap wajah putihnya yang kini tampak sangat terkejut. Ah, sial! Kenapa mataku tambah panas.

"Sasuke... aku, maafkan Aku Sasuke...kun," ucapnya terputus-putus.

Oh, betapa Aku sangat merindukan _suffix _kun darinya.

"Kau hampir menangis. Tidak Uchiha sekali," Sakura memeletkan lidahnya ke arahku.

Aargh! Maaf ya, klan-ku. Mulai hari ini kuputuskan untuk membiarkan gadis yang kusukai setidaknya mampu melihat emosiku.

Sakura menjulurkan jemari kanannya ke wajahku-setelah memasukkan ponselnya ke tas belanja- diusapnya air mataku yang bahkan belum sempat mengalir. Aku bingung saat dia mengerling nakal ke arahku.

"Sasuke-kun~"

Ah, wajah itu menggemaskan sekali-walau aku rasa masih ada suatu hal yang hilang di sana.

"Ya, hime-chan. Ada apa?"

"Hmm, ano.. Kau menyukaiku apa adanya `kan?"

Kulihat emeraldnya berbinar menantangku. Pertanyaannya itu tentu saja kujawab dengan tegas,

"Iya, Tuan Putri-ku."

Dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya senang. Kulihat tangan kanannya bergerak masuk ke dalam tas belanjanya, sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu. Saat tangannya diangkat ke atas, disodorkannya kotak yang baru diambilnya ke arahku. Aku mengambilnya, ini _action figure_.

"Ini kan..,"

"Kamen Raidā Burakku Āru Ekkusu!"

Onyx-ku membulat kaget saat Dia berucap keras ke arahku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat err-bersemangat (?)

Kupandangi lagi kotak yang didominasi warna hitam-merah itu, plastik bening yang menutupi di bagian depan memudahkanku untuk melihat wajah salah satu tokoh tokusatsu di dalamnya.

"Aku tahu Sasuke-kun suka Kamen Rider waktu kecil `kan, makanya Aku membelikannya untukmu. Itu _limited edition_, lho." Sakura menutup mulutnya saat mengucapkan _'limited edition' ._

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih, Sakura." Memang dulu waktu Sekolah Dasar aku sangat menyukai Kamen Rider, terutama karakter yang ada di genggamanku sekarang ini, _Kamen Rider Black RX_. Ah, tapi Aku bingung kenapa Sakura menghadiahiku _figurine_ ini. Sudahlah, itu tak penting. Kuberikan senyum terbaikku padanya, Sakura semakin melebarkan cengirannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Kupejamkan mataku sedikit begitu mendengar teriakannya.

Yang kulakukan? Aku hanya menekan-nekan sedikit jariku berusaha menyentuh figurine itu di box-nya.

"Aku, ingin menyentuh kepalanya Sakura. Hehe.."

Dengan gerakan cepat Sakura merampas _box figurine_ itu dari tanganku, memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas belanjanya dengan sangat per-la-han. Aku hanya bisa menatap heran kelakuan 'unik'-nya.

"Akan ku berikan saat mau pulang nanti," ucapnya agak ketus padaku.

Hanya kubalas dengan anggukan mantap dariku.

Dia lalu mulai memperhatikanku, menatapku dari atas ke bawah. Eh, apa ada yang salah dengan tampilanku?

"Kau bolos, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hehehe, tentu saja. Aku `kan mau menjemput pacarku yang menghilang selama tiga tahun ini," kujitak pelan keningnya. Dia balas mengerucutkan bibirnya,

"Ugh, baiklah kalau begitu temani Aku ke Akiba, ya."

Sakura langsung menarik tanganku tanpa mempedulikan jawabanku. Dengan cepat menuruni undakan di bandara, Sakura langsung menyetop salah satu taksi dan menyeretku masuk ke dalam.

"Stasiun Kita-Senju, Pak."

Di dalam taksi aku mulai berpikir untuk apa Sakura ingin ke Akiba, lebih tepatnya Akihabara-Kami memang lebih sering menyebutnya 'Akiba'-bukannya di sana tempat berkumpulnya para otaku. Ah, mungkin Sakura hanya mau membeli ponsel baru. Atau membeli barang elektronik terbaru lainnya. Ya, pasti seperti itu. Jarak dari Adachi-ku ke Chiyoda-ku (Distrik tempat Akihabara) kira-kira 9 km, tidak terlalu jauh.

Kulirik wajah Sakura sekilas yang sibuk memandang keluar jendela, dia kelihatan senang sekali. Kugenggam tangannya pelan, ini pasti akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan!

Sakura memutuskan Kami pergi dengan _Tsukuba Express_ untuk menghemat waktu, katanya. Setelah sampai di Chiyoda Kami langsung naik JR (_Japan Railways_) dari Stasiun Shinjuku menuju Stasiun Ochanomizu lalu berganti kereta lagi menuju Akihabara.

Ada yang aneh! Hmm, kulirik Sakura yang masih bersemangat menaiki tangga keluar dari stasiun bawah tanah,

"SAKURA!"

"Eh, ada apa Sasuke?" dia memamerkan wajah polosnya padaku.

"Kau membuang-buang waktu kita karena berganti tiga kereta! Kenapa tadi tidak naik taksi saja?" aku berteriak kesal padanya. Dan aku, yang begitu bodohnya mengikuti rute yang diinginkannya. Kami menghabiskan waktu hapir setengah jam karena berganti-ganti kereta.

"Aa, kalau naik taksi mahal. Kita harus hemat, Sasuke-kun." Sakura terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

Oh, dasar orang kaya pelit!

**~Me and My OTAKU Girl!~**

Aku langsung meregangkan punggungku begitu keluar dari stasiun, tapi Sakura langsung menyeretku berlari. Aku hampir kehabisan napas dibuatnya.

"Sampai! Akhirnya Aku bisa ke Akiba. Yeiy!"

Aku hanya bisa mengerjapkan mataku heran melihat pemandangan aneh di depanku. Sakura melompat-lompat girang, memandang gedung-gedung bertingkat yang mayoritas berwarna mencolok itu dengan pandangan kagum tingkat tinggi. Aku memandang malas ke kerumunan para _cosplayer_ yang sedang berkumpul di dekat salah satu toko. Sepertinya akan ada lomba _cosplay._

"Hei, Sakura. Kau sebenarnya mau beli apa di Akiba?" tanyaku yang masih belum melepaskan tatapan bosan ke arah kerumunan _cosplayer._

Tidak ada jawaban,

Kupalingkan wajahku ke kanan.

Tak ada siapa pun.

Hhe? Di mana dia?

**~Me and My OTAKU Girl!~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Asli! Gaya penulisannya beda jauh ama fic pertama saya,, he?<p>

Osh! Keep or delete?

*Buat yang nunggu kelanjutan **Émeraude VS Bleufoncé,, **sabar yaaa~

(gada yang nungguin jugak)

#pundung di pojokan


	2. Dai 2 shō

**~Me and My OTAKU Girl!~**

Tugas..tugas..menumpuk, tapi tetap aja...

Semangat publish! fufufu...

Balesan review yang tak sempat login:

Cute-chan: Otaku itu...jeng jeng, temukan dalam cerita, nee :D Osh! Sankyuu, nee :3

Musim Semi: Haru-chan~ *bales SKSD* oke..oke.. ni diupdate! :D Sankyuu, Haru-chan~

Aya Harukawa: iya, nee. Tuh ide yg aye gambar di note, yah karena fiksi ini :p Nee..nee..baca manhwa bareng lagi yukk XD Thanks aya-chan *hugs

Me: Uda update, me-chan :D Otaku itu...jeng jeng! Scroll ke bawah, nee :3 Arigatoo~

Deidei Rinnepero13: gyaaaaa~ yuk kita pergi bareng ke Akiba! X) Osh! Saya dah update, nee. Sankyuu :D

Chini VAN: Reaksi Sasu...uwahhh ceritanya ada di bawah tuh :D Sankyuuuu, nee~ ^.^

Kazuma B'tomat: Arigatoo~ masalah huruf kapital akan saya perbaiki di chap ini :) kalo ada yg salah lagi, tolong diingetin lagi ya :D

Ila heee: siap! Dah dilanjut nih, ny. Megane2 :p aishh 'supernuklear' dikau mengingatkanku pada fisiologi, hehe :D Ila...sankyuu :3

Maulida Ifrah Lubis: momo-chan~ makasiya, hehe..uda repiuw.. sesuatu banget ya, #plak :DDD

* * *

><p><strong>Me and My OTAKU Girl!<strong>

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Me and My OTAKU Girl! © Dijah-hime

"Sakura!" Aku berteriak agak keras sambil mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling gedung berwarna biru tua gelap yang baru kami lewati. Sosok merah muda itu tak kutemui. Di mana sebenarnya gadis itu?

Aku langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celanaku,

"Ah, kenapa tak diangkat!" Aku melangkahkan kakiku semakin lebar hampir berlari, kupertajam penglihatanku dengan tangan kanan yang masih saja menempelkan ponsel ke telingaku. Dia itu kan sangat 'mencolok', kenapa di saat seperti ini malah sulit ditemukan, sih?

Panggilanku tersambung!

"Ya, Sasuke. Aku lagi mencari... GYAAA! Akhirnya ketemu!"

Kujauhkan benda hitam metalik itu dari telingaku, teriakan Sakura hampir membuatku tuli. Gadis ini, kenapa dia begitu histeris?

"Sakura, Kau di mana?"

"UWAAA... ada juga! Akiba benar-benar hebat!"

He? Apanya, apanya yang 'ada juga'. Dan kenapa gadis ini tak menjawab pertanyaanku? Hei, aku mengkhawatirkanmu!

"Sakura! Jawab Aku, Kau di mana?"

"Sasuke-kun nanti ku telpon balik. Jaa~"

Tuut..tuut..tuut..

Kenapa dia menutup teleponnya? Sakura, kau di mana?

Aku menutup layar ponselku dengan kasar dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku celana. Lihat saja nanti saat Sakura kembali, dia harus membayar waktuku yang terbuang percuma di Akiba ini. Ah, aku tidak suka tempat ramai. Aku melirik sekilas ke arah beberapa meja panjang yang diletakkan di sepanjang jalan depan sebuah toko berpapan nama 'K-BOOKS'. Kumpulan manga dan majalah komik juga beberapa _figurine, _DVD, CD,dan_ artbook_ tertata rapi di atasnya. Banyak orang yang sudah mengerubungi tempat itu, aku menghela napas bosan. Mereka itu para otaku hanya membuang-buang uang untuk membeli barang keperluan hobi yang tak penting! Kuperhatikan lebih lekat gaya berpakaian mereka, dasar Akiba Kei, kuno sekali gayanya! Aku mendecih pelan, masih terus memandangi para otaku itu.

"Ah, sumimasen,"

Kupalingkan wajahku ke kanan, seorang pria-lebih tepatnya salah satu cosplayer- sedang menatapku dengan pandangan yang agak...aku bingung dia kagum atau takut kepadaku. Sulit mengartikan pandangannya yang agak aneh itu.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Ah, itu. Ano..bisakah Aku minta tolong satu hal, Tuan?" Dia yang baru saja melepaskan topeng-yang ku tahu itu adalah Ultraman Nexus-menggaruk kepalanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan dinginku.

"Bicara yang jelas," ucapku datar. Aku mulai malas meladeni pria yang kuyakin pasti juga seorang otaku!

Wajah pria itu tiba-tiba terangkat dan kudapati binar-binar aneh di matanya. Kedua tangannya ditangkupkannya di depan dada,

"Aku benar-benar merasa Kau lah orang yang tepat, Tuan!"

Hee? Hal bodoh macam apa yang sebenarnya dimaksudkan oleh pria di depanku ini. Mendadak kurasakan semakin banyak cosplayer dengan kostum-kostum khas anime mereka yang berkeliling di sekitarku. Tatapan mereka sama anehnya dengan pria pertama tadi.

GLEK

Rasanya keringat dinginku mulai muncul... Sasuke! Ingat, kau adalah seorang Uchiha. Dan Uchiha tidak takut akan hal apapun. Kuhela napasku pelan, kembali menunjukkan wajah stoic-ku seperti biasa,

"Kalian ada urusan apa denganku?"

Binar-binar aneh di mata mereka hampir menciutkan nyaliku.

Uchiha! Kau seorang Uchiha, Sasuke! Kuulang puluhan kali kalimat itu di pikiranku. Tenang..tenang..

"Kami mohon jadilah SHINIGAMI, dan bergabunglah dengan kelompok Kami!"

SWEATDROP

AURA HITAM MENGUAR

EMPAT SIKU-SIKU DI KENING

.

.

.

.

.

"KALIAN PIKIR WAJAHKU TERLIHAT SEPERTI SHINIGAMI, HAH?"

Dua kali sudah aku mempermalukan reputasi klan-ku hari ini. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosiku! Apa-apaan ucapan mereka tadi, bukannya itu sama saja dengan kalimat,

'Wajahmu itu sangat SHINIGAMI sekali lho, Tuan!'

Itu namanya penghinaan!

Dan aku tidak terima!

"Ah, Tuan. Jangan tersinggung, sudah sangat lama sekali Kami mencari orang yang cocok untuk memerankan tokoh Shinigami. Anda tahu, sejak tadi Kami memperhatikan Anda memang sangat cocok untuk menjadi Shinigami," pria berkostum Ultraman Nexus itu, mengayunkan kedua tangannya di depanku mencoba membuatku tenang.

Rahangku mengeras mendengar pria itu masih saja dengan santai mulai membujukku untuk menjadi Shinigami. Jika saja aku tak melihat sesosok merah muda yang mendekati kerumunan_ cosplayer_ yang mengerubungiku, tangan kananku yang sudah terkepal erat ini kupastikan sudah menghantam wajah pria otaku aneh di hadapanku. Langsung aku mendorong beberapa _cosplayer_ itu hingga membuka jalan untuk keluar dari kerumunan otaku yang membuatku kesal setengah mati.

Kulihat Sakura ingin menyapa salah satu _cosplayer_ berkostum Sailor Venus, tapi aku langsung menariknya menjauh dan membawanya ke salah satu kedai es krim yang menurutku paling aman dari gerombolan otaku manapun.

**~Me and My OTAKU Girl!~**

"Aargh! Aku benci otaku!" Aku berucap kesal saat kami sudah duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja di kedai es krim yang kami singgahi.

Sakura yang sibuk menyendokkan es krim vanilla ke dalam mulutnya tiba-tiba menatapku tajam,

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Sasuke?"

Sebenarnya aku agak ngeri melihat tatapannya yang tajam itu, kenapa Sakura menatapku seperti ini? Ah, kalau Sakura tahu masalah tadi, dia pasti menertawakanku habis-habisan.

"Tidak penting kok, Hime-chan. Hehe," aku berusaha tertawa di depannya. Pandangan Sakura melembut, setelah mengangguk kecil dia kembali sibuk dengan es krim vanilla-nya.

"Aku selesai. Ayo Kita jalan lagi,"

"Uhuk!"

Hampir kumuntahkan keluar teh yang baru saja lewat di tenggorokanku. Apa maksudnya itu? Dia ingin jalan-jalan lagi? Aku tidak sudi! Aku benci Akiba, aargh!

"Kita pulang saja Sakura," ucapku sambil memerhatikan arloji hitam di tangan kiriku.

Sakura menarik tanganku tiba-tiba dan langsung menyeretku keluar kedai. Saat kami sudah berada di luar, dia langsung memasang wajah memelas andalannya. _Emerald_-nya berbinar memohon padaku, lenganku semakin dipegangnya erat.

Aargh, gadis ini. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak keinginannya?

"Lima belas menit, oke?" ujarku malas tapi berhasil membuat gadis merah muda di sebelahku ini berlonjak girang. Kutatap wajahnya yang bersinar dan binar-binar semangat di matanya. Kurasakan wajahku agak memanas dibuatnya, ah aku benar-benar menyukainya!

BLUSH

**~Me and My OTAKU Girl!~**

Entah kenapa perasaaanku jadi agak aneh saat kami mulai berkeliling di kawasan Akiba lagi, Sakura baru saja ingin memasuki sebuah toko yang kuperhatikan menjual aneka manga di dalamnya. Cepat kutarik genggaman tangan kami, Sakura langsung berbalik memasang wajah kesalnya. Nampak sekali dia marah,

"Mau beli manga? Seperti anak-ana—" ucapanku terputus karena teriakan seseorang.

"Tuaaaaaan!"

Suara itu!

Agak lambat kubalikkan badanku ke belakang.

Orang itu lagi! Para cosplayer lainnya juga!

Apa-apaan ini, kenapa mereka semua ada di siniiiii?

Tiba-tiba saja mereka semua serentak membungkukkan badannya ke arahku,

"Kami mohon, bergabunglah dengan Kami!"

HHEE?

Sakura menatap kumpulan cosplayer itu sebentar lalu balas menatapku bingung, meminta penjelasan sepertinya,

"Kau kenal mereka, Sasuke-kun?"

"Tentu saja tidak," ucapku tegas. Langsung ku tarik tangannya mencoba pergi dari kerumunan menyebalkan itu. Tapi gadis di sebelahku rupanya menahan genggaman tangannya, dia menatap kumpulan cosplayer yang masih tetap membungkukkan badan mereka ke arahku. Aku tidak menyadari Sakura yang sudah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka. Terlihat salah satu dari mereka—si Ultraman Nexus—mengangkat wajahnya dan mereka terlihat berbicara satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Sakura berbalik menghadapku, aku punya firasat super buruk saat melihat binar-binar aneh di matanya.

"Sasukeee~ kau hebat!" Sakura langsung menghambur ke arahku, menggenggam kedua tanganku dan menariknya ke atas.

"Sakura, Kau kenapa?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya selama ini, Sasuke-kun. Maafkan Aku," Sakura mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan makin menatap mataku lekat.

"Menyadari..apa?" Aku memang senang saat Sakura menggenggam tanganku, tapi naluri Uchiha-ku menyiratkan sinyal-sinyal waspada ke pikiranku.

"Menyadari kalau Sasuke memang cocooooook sekali mengenakan costum Shinigami. Kau pasti akan jadi pemenang kontes!"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Aku ingin meledak! Bahkan pacarku sendiri yang 'menghina'-ku sekarang. Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Apa ini hari sialku?

Aku melonggarkan genggaman tangan Sakura dan mulai melepaskannya, kutatap wajahnya dengan mukaku yang serius,

"Sakura sebaiknya Kita pulang,"

Hanya itu yang kuucapkan, ya... aku tidak mungkin membentak gadis merah muda-ku yang baru saja kembali padaku kan?

Aku baru ingin menarik tangan Sakura lagi,

"Tuan, paling tidak untuk hari ini saja. Bagaimana?"

Cukup!

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan _cosplay_ dan Aku benci otaku."

**~Me and My OTAKU Girl!~**

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?"

Aku melirik ke arahnya, sejak tadi gadisku ini hanya diam saja. Hmm, tepatnya saat kutarik tangannya menjauh dari kerumunan otaku menyebalkan yang mendesakku untuk ber-cosplay ria dengan mereka sebagai Shinigami. Hieks, membayangkannya saja aku ingin muntah.

Eh, dia masih saja tidak mau menatapku. Kulihat Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya di tali tas belanjaan yang ditaruhnya di depan tubuhnya. Dia kenapa, sih? Kesal padaku? Marah? Atau apa? Memang apa yang kulakukan sampai membuatnya marah?

Aahh, bicaralah. Kumohon...

"Saku—"

Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk memanggil namanya saat wajahnya tiba-tiba terangkat dan kulihat tatapan emerald-nya yang seakan menusukku.

"Kita harus bicara, Sasuke."

Selanjutnya aku hanya diam dan mengikutinya dari belakang, kami terus berjalan dengan Sakura di depanku sampai kami tiba di sebuah taman. Langsung didudukinya sebuah bangku panjang dan mengayunkan tangannya ke depan menyadarkanku yang sejak tadi hanya mematung di depan gerbang taman yang baru kami masuki.

Aku langsung melangkah mendekatinya dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya, kumiringkan wajahku untuk dapat menatapnya. Ah, dia masih kesal tampaknya.

"Aku..." Sakura sepertinya berusaha keras untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

"Hn?"

Dia menghela napas panjang, tangan kirinya terangkat ke atas dan jemarinya menyelipkan sebagian anak rambut merah mudanya ke belakang telinga. Gerakan itu! Haha, masih saja dilakukannya rupanya. Aku ingat, Sakura selalu melakukannya di saat gugup atau malu (?)

"Oh, ya. Kau beli apa tadi? Suaramu senang sekali waktu Aku menelponmu," sengaja kualihkan perkataannya. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kami memburuk sekarang, aku serius!

Aku senang begitu kudapati raut wajahnya terlihat bersemangat sekarang, tangan kanannya mulai sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi tas belanjanya. Dan yang dikeluarkannya pertama kali dan langsung diacungkannya tepat di depan wajahku adalah...

"Ini Shinseiki Evangelion volume pertama! Dan Aku berhasil mendapatkannya,"

Mataku terbelalak kaget begitu dengan manisnya Sakura-ku mengelus-elus manja manga itu ke pipi kirinya dan bergumam aneh,

"Aku pasti akan merawatmu, kya~"

A..a..apa-apaan ini?

Setelah menaruh manga itu di bangku dengan gerakan yang teramat sangat perlahan, Sakura kembali mengeluarkan barang baru dari tas belanjanya,

"Taraa~ Aku juga mendapatkan figurine baru! Sasuke-kun, bukankah dia imut sekali~"

Sakura langsung memeluk _figurine_ berbentuk beruang aneh gendut memakai _mold kevlar jacket_, helm, plus _sub-machine gun_ di tangannya. Ada coretan huruf X di pipi kiri _figurine_ itu.

Bahkan aku tak tahu _figurine_ dari anime apa itu. Ah, masalahnya bukan itu, kenapa..kenapa Sakura-ku bersikap seperti seorang...

Tidak! Ini pasti tidak seperti yang kupikirkan.

"Sakura, Kau membeli semua barang-barang ini?" tanyaku pada gadis di depanku yang masih saja menempelkan _box figurine_ itu ke dekapannya.

"Eumm, tidak!" ucapnya tegas, tangannya kembali merogoh isi tas belanjanya. Dan sekali lagi, aku hampir kehabisan napas!

"Aku juga beli banyak _Doujinshi_~"

Sakura langsung mengeratkan pelukannya ke tumpukan _doujinshi_ yang baru dibelinya.

Aku meremas vest sekolahku tepat di dada kiriku. Entah kenapa rasanya jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kalau berdetak lebih cepat saat bersama dengan Sakura sih tidak masalah. Tapi yang ini, aku sepertinya merasakan perasaan takut yang teramat sangat kalau gadis di depanku ini adalah seorang... tidak, bahkan aku tidak ingin mengucapkan 'kata itu'. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingat saat pandangan tajamnya padaku saat kami di kedai es krim dan juga saat, ya saat aku mengucapkan 'itu' kepada kerumunan cosplayer tadi.

"Sasuke-kun~"

Tidak

"Aku..sebenarnya,"

Jangan katakan

"Aku.."

Kumohon!

"..Sangat suka anime dan manga!"

Mati sajalah aku!

**~Me and My OTAKU Girl!~**

"Kau, OTAKU?"

Ah, kenapa jadi aku yang mengucapkan 'kata itu'?

Manik emerald-nya berbinar senang menatapku, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk cepat membuat rambut sebahunya itu bergerak berantakan mengikuti arah kepalanya. Rasanya tubuhku lemas seketika, tidak! Kenapa..kenapa..kenapa..harus Sakura-ku?

"Sasuke-kun, wajahmu pucat. Kau tak apa?" Sakura memandang wajahku yang sudah bermandikan peluh dengan raut khawatir.

"Kenapa bisa?" Aku ingin tahu, kenapa? Siapa sebenarnya yang menyebabkan dia menjadi Otaku seperti ini? Akan kuhajar orang itu, akan kuhabisi dia, lalu..

"Sebenarnya sejak aku pindah ke luar negeri. Aku..aku berusaha mengalihkan perasaanku pada Sasuke-kun dengan menyibukkan diriku. Dan sampai tidak sadar kalau anime dan manga adalah bagian dari hidupku sekarang!"

Aku..aku..semuanya, yang menyebabkan Sakura-ku sendiri menjadi seorang..

Aarrgggghh!

"Sasuke-kun, Kau sakit ya?" Sakura menempelkan punggung tangan kanannya ke keningku, tapi langsung kutarik ke bawah dan kugenggam tangannya,

"Di London sepertinya tidak terlalu banyak yang menyukai anime, Sakura."

Sakura terlihat berpikir, berusaha mencerna kalimatku,

"Oh, itu. Sebenarnya Aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku di Amerika ketimbang di London, Sasuke."

Dia terkekeh pelan, aku makin mengeratkan genggaman tanganku. Berhasil membuatnya berhenti tertawa dan menatap wajahku yang menunduk.

"Sasuke tadi bilang..benci otaku,"

DEG

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menemukan Sakura sedang tersenyum kecut ke arahku, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit di atas kami.

"Tiga tahun. Kukira cukup untuk melupakan cinta pertamaku. Ternyata tidak semudah yang kukira. Aku..menyukaimu, Sasuke." Dia tersenyum masih mengangkat wajahnya ke atas menatap langit.

Aku memang benci Otaku. Mereka itu 'freak', gaya pakaian kuno, dan yang paling kubenci menghamburkan uang hanya untuk membeli barang-barang pemuas hobi yang menurutku luar biasa tidak penting.

Kurasakan Sakura juga semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, kutatap wajahnya yang masih terangkat ke atas. Wajahku memanas, ah ini memalukan! Kami-sama...tidak mungkin aku membenci gadis di depanku ini, walau dia seorang...OTAKU.

Dengan gerakan cepat aku menariknya ke dekapanku,

"Maaf..maafkan Aku."

**~Me and My OTAKU Girl!~**

_Otaku adalah istilah bahasa Jepang yang digunakan untuk orang-orang yang serius menekuni hobi mereka. Sejak paruh kedua dekade 1990-an, istilah Otaku mulai dikenal di luar Jepang untuk menyebut penggemar berat subkultur asal Jepang seperti anime dan manga. Istilah Otaku dalam arti luas dapat mempunyai konotasi negatif dan positif bergantung pada situasi dan orang yang menggunakannya. Istilah Otaku secara negatif digunakan untuk penggemar fanatik suatu subkultur yang letak bagusnya 'tidak bisa dimengerti' masyarakat umum, atau orang yang kurang mampu berkomunikasi dan sering tidak mau bergaul dengan orang lain. Sebelum istilah Otaku populer di Jepang, sudah ada juga orang dengan sebutan "mania". _

PLAK

Kututup kasar laptop-ku begitu membaca satu paragraf artikel yang kutemukan saat browsing di internet. Entah kenapa tadi jemariku tergerak untuk mengetikkan 'kata itu' di mesin pencari. Mataku tiba-tiba teralihkan ke arah meja belajarku, lebih tepatnya ke _box figurine_ bercorak hitam-merah yang terletak di atasnya.

Kuremas rambut ravenku kuat-kuat, kubenamkan wajahku ke bantal. Meringkuk dengan posisi aneh,

"Aargh!"

Ingatanku kembali ke saat kami beranjak pulang dari Akiba.

**_Flashback ON_**

Sakura sudah selesai memasukkan kembali barang-barang yang baru saja dibelinya kembali ke tas belanjanya. Maniknya menatapku senang, dia menggamit lenganku dan mulai menuntunku berjalan keluar taman. Aku tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya. Kami-sama, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membencinya...

"Nah, ayo ke stasiun," ucapnya riang.

"Eh, apa?"

"Kita ke stasiun, naik kereta kembali ke Adachi-ku" jawabnya santai sambil masih memasang wajah super cerianya.

"Apa? Tidak, Kita naik taksi saja," lansung kutolak permintaanya itu. Aku tidak mau mandi keringat di dalam kereta. Ini sudah waktunya jam pulang murid-murid Sekolah Menengah Atas. Kereta pasti akan sesak.

"Yah, Kita kan harus hemat, Sasuke-kun" ucapnya sambil menatapku dengan wajah polosnya. Rasanya ingin sekali kucubit kedua pipinya yang mulai menggembung kesal itu.

"Aku yang bayar, gadis pelit."

.

.

.

"Kau harus mampir, ayo masuk!"

Tanganku langsung ditariknya cepat masuk ke dalam rumah bergaya Eropa ini, kami menaiki tangga besar di ruang utama, gerakan Sakura melambat begitu kami telah sampai di depan sebuah _double-door_ dari kayu Eboni yang diukir indah. Perlahan jemari putihnya menggapai kenop pintu.

CKLEK

Dan saat itu kupastikan mataku nyaris buta saat melihat ke dalam kamar Sakura.

Gadis itu mendorong tubuhku masuk ke dalam kamarnya karena tubuhku yang tiba-tiba membatu di depan pintu.

Lemari dengan ukuran super besar yang paling mencolok di ruangan ini langsung membuat pandanganku terpusat kepadanya. _Figurine_..ratusan, ah tidak. Ribuan, mungkin ada ribuan _figurine_ di dalam lemari super besar itu. Bukan hanya figurine, manga, _artbook_, _doujinshi_, tumpukan DVD dan VCD yang kuyakin berisi anime bertebar rapi di setiap pojokan kamarnya.

Kedua lututku lemas seketika, tanganku langsung bergerak berusaha meraih dinding kamar Sakura untuk menopang tubuhku yang hampir limbung. Melihat pemandangan mengerikan ini, aku benar-benar tidak tahan!

"Sakura, Ki-kita bicara di halaman belakangmu saja, ya. Cuacanya lagi bagus." Oh, seorang Uchiha bahkan membahas cuaca sekarang. Aku benar-benar sesak napas kalau menghabiskan waktu di kamar ini lebih lama.

Sakura menatapku dengan alis kanannya terangkat,

"Ya, baiklah," Sakura langsung menarik tanganku (lagi) dan membawaku ke halaman belakang, tangan kirinya masih saja menggenggam tali tas belanjanya.

"Benar Kau mau masuk ke sekolahku?" Aku hampir berteriak kegirangan kalau saja naluri Uchiha-ku tidak melarangku. Tunggu, tapi itu artinya dia...pacarku ini...ahh, bagaimana kalau ada yang tahu kalau pacar seorang Uchiha adalah...

Tidak!

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat, menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba saja merasukiku.

"Apa Kau tidak senang ya, Sasuke?"

Kutatap wajahnya yang mulai tampak sedih itu. Ya, ampun. Aku tidak tahan melihat wajahnya itu,

"Ah, tentu saja Aku senang, Hime-chan."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah, hehe."

Aku senang wajahnya kembali ceria. Agak ragu aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi

"Tapi...boleh Aku minta tolong satu hal, Sakura?"

"Apa itu, Sasuke-kun?" kepalanya terjulur ke depan melewati meja bulat kecil yang berada di tengah kursi kami yang berhadapan, berusaha mendengarku lebih cermat karena volume suaraku yang semakin mengecil.

"Tolong...hmm,"

"Tolong apa?" wajahnya agak berkerut menungguku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Sepertinya dia mulai bosan. Ah, tahukah kau aku harus mengeluarkan keberanianku untuk mengucapkan permintaanku yang satu ini?

"Tolong sembunyikan keotakuanmu saat di sekolah, ya?"

HENING

.

.

Wajah Sakura yang agak menegang awalnya kurasakan mulai melembut saat kugenggam tangannya yang ada di atas meja.

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke-kun."

Dan dia tersenyum, aku rasa masih ada sesuatu yang hilang di wajahnya.

**_Flashback OFF_**

**~Me and My OTAKU Girl!~**

Anak perempuan yang notabene adalah murid baru dari luar negeri yang masuk ke kelas kami tentu saja jadi perbincangan hangat di seantero sekolah sekarang. Sudah banyak anak laki-laki yang jatuh cinta padanya mungkin, tapi begitu mereka tahu siapa kekasih gadis itu. Tentu saja mereka memilih mundur daripada bersaing melawan sosok nyaris sempurna seorang Uchiha.

Ya, tentu saja itu aku!

Pelajaran sedang kosong sekarang, kutopang wajahku dengan tangan kiri, memudahkanku menatap seorang gadis yang kelihatan sibuk menulis di jurnalnya. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum saat menatapnya, apa aku mulai gila?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Sasuke."

Gadis di sebelahku ini dengan seenaknya memukulkan ujung atas pensil mekaniknya ke kepalaku, membuat mata kananku terpejam sebentar. Tapi aku masih saja menatapnya, tidak menghiraukan tatapan gemasnya ke arahku.

"Tangkap, Teme!" tanganku refleks terangkat untuk menangkap dua buah kotak susu yang dilemparkan Naruto—mantan teman sebangkuku yang kuusir paksa dan akhirnya pindah duduk ke belakangku—yang baru saja masuk dari pintu kelas. Dasar, kau mengganggu saja!

"Ini," kusodorkan kotak yang berwarna pink ke arah Sakura—teman sebangkuku yang baru sekaligus gadis yang menjabat status sebagai kekasihku—, dia langsung melubanginya dengan pipet dan meminumnya cepat. Tangan Sakura melambai ke arah Naruto saat dia mulai berjalan ke mejanya,

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Oke, Sakura!" balas Naruto dan langsung menampilkan cengiran ke arah Sakura.

Aku agak bingung saat Sakura tidak melepaskan pandangannya ke arah depan kelas, atau lebih tepatnya ke gerombolan anak laki-laki yang sibuk membicarakan sesuatu seperti...anime (!)

Aku dapat merasakan aura manusia di sebelahku ini berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan, aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Aku hanya dapat menangkap sepotong-sepotong dari kalimat mereka yang kumengerti, seperti

"Ah, ya.. Kaname memang salah..,"

"..menembak Tessa..,"

"Dia bodoh!.."

"...memang aneh, gadis itu."

Itu sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama 'Kaname' yang disebut mereka. Ah, ya! Aku ingat, Chidori Kaname. Kalau tidak salah semalam Sakura bilang kalu Kaname itu salah satu tokoh favoritnya,

GLEK

Gawat,

_...Seorang otaku kadang terlalu mengidolakan tokoh-tokoh di dalam manga atau anime secara berlebihan, dan mereka terkadang tidak terima jka ada yang berani menjelek-jelekkan tokoh favorit mereka..._

Entah kenapa salah satu kalimat yang kubaca semalam dari artikel di internet terbayang jelas di otakku sekarang. Kualihkan pandanganku ke kanan, Sakura dia baru saja meremas kotak susu yang selesai diminumnya dengan kasar. Pandangan matanya belum beralih dari kumpulan anak laki-laki yang masih saja memburuk-burukkan Kaname.

Langsung kugenggam tangan kiri Sakura erat, berusaha membuat gadis merah muda di sebelahku ini tenang. Kulihat Sakura mulai mengatur napasnya, menariknya panjang dan mengeluarkannya keluar dari mulut.

Fiuh, leganya—

"Bwahahahahahaahaha..," kumpulan anak laki-laki itu tertawa keras.

BRAK

Aku mendapati bangku di sebelahku sudah terjatuh ke samping, genggaman tanganku pun entah sejak kapan sudah terlepas. Dia sekarang sudah berdiri tegak menarik napasnya panjang untuk bersiap,

Tidak, Sakura kumohon..

"Kaname melakukan itu karena pengaruh Sophia yang mengendalikan dirinya! Jangan membicarakan hal buruk tentangnya kalau Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Sakura dengan lantang berteriak ke arah kumpulan anak laki-laki berjarak tiga meja dari kami dan mereka langsung terdiam menatap ke arah Sakura yang masih meremas kotak susu kuat dan bergidik ngeri begitu melihat aura hitam menguar dari balik punggungnya.

Kelas hening.. Seluruh pasang mata di kelas memandang Sakura dengan tatapan aneh,

Tik

Tak

Tik

Tak

Kuhantamkan kepalaku ke meja

BRUAK

Kami-sama, tolong cabut nyawaku sekarang!

**~Me and My OTAKU Girl!~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>AN:

Shinigami: Dewa Kematian (bayangkan wajah Ryuk, hehe)

Figurine dari tas belanja Sakura itu adalah Bonta-kun—fumo..fumo..fumoffu!—versi actual combat.

Doujinshi: sebutan bagi manga yang dibuat oleh fans manga tersebut yang memiliki alur dan ending berbeda dari manga aslinya.

Chidori Kaname-Sagara Sousuke-Bonta

Sudah ada yang bisa menebak itu anime apa kan? ^.^

Nah, penjelasan Otaku-nya juga sudah terselesaikan.

*Fic ringan ini untuk selingan fic **Émeraude VS Bleufoncé **,, gomen ne, belum diupdate X(

* * *

><p>edited 2 chaps in 09.10.11<p> 


	3. Dai 3 shō

Akhirnya selesai~ Dua hari, saya habis-habisan buat last chapter-nya. Gomen, karena telat. Ini juga karena UTS yang baru selesai hari Selasa lalu ^^

Dan ini balesan review buat yg nda login:

**Chini VAN:** eumm... lanjutannya di bawah tuh, Chini-chan :D Yonde kurete arigatoo[1]... ^^

**Me: **Sankyuu, nee~ Udah update! Gomen ga pake "kilat" *smirk/ Sasu-kun emang t.o.p ^^d fufufu...

**Musim Semi**: "Haru" itu pengertiannya sama dengan nickname-mu, nee~ #lol Udah update nih, Haru-chan... gomen kalu kurang cepat... Haru-chan... sankyuu! *hugs :D

**Agnes BigBang**: Yeiiy! Akhirnya ada yang ngikiutin anime itu juga~ *toss ke Agnes/ Sankyuu, Agnes-chan ^^

**Ila heee**: Thanks, Nyonya megane 1... :D (Aamin) Wah... wah... ano ne, jitsu wa, eeto, ata atashi... ano[2]. Ah, sila scroll ke bawah! #rofl

**amy chan: **Gomen, ne! *bow/ bunyi pintu orang ningrat gimana ya? #thinking... O, Sankyuu nee-san! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Me and My OTAKU Girl!<strong>

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto **©**Masashi**** Kishimoto**

**Me and My OTAKU Girl! **©**Dijah-hime**

**Sasuke****—****Sakura**

**AU**

Kepalaku!  
>Sakit.<p>

Aargh!

Kuusap pelan keningku yang baru saja—dengan seenaknya—kuhantamkan ke meja. Agak takut kuangkat kepalaku memerhatikan seisi kelas yang masih memusatkan perhatian mereka pada gadis di sebelahku ini.

Aku merutuki nasibku. Ah, kenapa juga Sakura tak bisa menahan dirinya. Dia hanya akan membuatku malu, dia tahu pasti itu. Seharusnya tadi aku juga bisa menahannya. Ya ampun, entah apa yang akan terjadi sekarang. Bagaimana kalau semua orang mengetahuinya, kalau pacarku adalah seorang... otaku!

Kulirik sekilas wajah Sakura yang masih agak menahan kesal, tapi rautnya mulai berubah saat dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas.

Deg...

Oh, apa dia tidak bisa menyadarinya lebih cepat?

Sakura memiringkan wajahnya ke arahku. Tampak jelas dia takut melihat mataku yang sekarang menatapnya tajam. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke arah depan. Tepat ke sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang masih memandangnya "aneh". Dia kelihatan berpikir keras,

"Hei, semalam adikku baru saja curhat denganku tentang anime itu. Dan aku agak terharu mendengar alur ceritanya." Sakura terkekeh pelan ke arah mereka.

Aku kembali duduk tegak dan langsung melayangkan pandanganku ke arah kumpulan anak laki-laki tadi. Sebagian dari mereka hanya membulatkan mulut, selebihnya malah terkesan tak begitu peduli. Sebagian murid di kelas juga sudah kembali sibuk ke pekerjaan semula mereka.

Ya ampun, itu tadi nyaris sekali... Sakura punya adik? Oh, ayolah... sejak kapan putri tunggal keluarga Haruno ini memiliki seorang adik? Paling tidak, mereka belum mengetahuinya. Itu yang terpenting! Kami-sama... arigatō.

Sakura mengangkat kursinya yang tadi jatuh dan mendudukinya. Ekor mataku sempat menangkap kalau dia terus saja melirik ke arahku, aku sengaja mengalihkan wajah keluar jendela. Entah kenapa aku agak kesal saat dia mulai menunjukkan sifat ke-otaku-annya itu.

"Oyaoya![3] Aku sempat berpikir tadi kalau Sakura-chan seorang otaku... Kau mengagetkan kami saja, Sakura-chan," seru Naruto dari arah belakang membuatku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jangan asal bicara, dasar!" aku melirik kesal ke arahnya. Sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

**~Me and My OTAKU Girl!~**

"Gomenasai...," Sakura memulai percakapan setelah sepuluh menit kami menghabiskan makan siang dalam diam di kelas yang sejak tadi sudah kosong dan hanya meninggalkan kami berdua di sini.

"Hn." Jujur aku bingung mau memberi tanggapan apa...

"Kau marah, ya?" Sakura memiringkan wajahnya ke arahku.

Apa masih perlu ditanyakan?

Sakura menggenggam tanganku erat. Kupalingkan wajahku menatapnya,

"Aku sangat terkejut tadi. Dan alasanmu itu, ya ampun. Bahkan Kau tidak punya seorang adik."

Sakura tersenyum ke arahku, dia tidak mengucapkan apapun lagi hanya semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan kami dan semakin dalam menatapku.

Hatiku terasa aneh, wajahnya itu... sudah berulang kali aku berusaha mengingatnya tapi aku masih belum bisa mengingat sesuatu yang hilang dari wajahnya. Dan saat ini, aku merasa amat sangat bersalah padanya. Apa aku salah jika menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa pacarku seorang otaku? Sebagian dari diriku merasa takut kalau kebanyakan orang malah tak menerima keadaannya, karena kau tahu... menjadi otaku rasanya, memalukan—menurutku.

Ah, aku tahu suatu saat nanti semua orang akan mengetahui bahwa Sakura seorang otaku. Tapi yang akan kupastikan adalah "suatu saat" itu bukan saat ini!

**~Me and My OTAKU Girl!~**

Aku membereskan semua peralatan belajarku tepat saat bel terakhir berbunyi. Kulihat Sakura juga sudah selesai memasukkan semua buku ke dalam tas merah _maroon_-nya. Saat kami keluar kelas dan mulai melintasi koridor di lantai tiga, aku sempat menangkap raut wajah Sakura yang masih membuat hatiku tidak... nyaman. Mungkin aku harus mengajaknya jalan hari ini, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Aargh! Sakura, maaf ya...

"Sasuke, di bawah ada acara apa? Ramai sekali, lho."

Langkahku kontan berhenti dan mulai mendekati Sakura yang sejak tadi sudah menempelkan kedua tangannya di kaca jendela dan melihat antusias tepat ke bawah aula sekolah yang sekarang memang terlihat sangat ramai, berbagai stan yang sudah berjejer rapi mengelilingi aula menarik minat banyak orang untuk mengunjunginya.

"Itu festival tahunan yang selalu diadakan di Kohoku High School setiap minggu kedua tahun ajaran baru." Aku menerangkan sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku malas. Aku benci tempat ramai.

Sakura membulatkan mulutnya,masih tekagum-kagum tampaknya,

"Berapa lama festivalnya berlangsung, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Tiga hari... dan ini hari terakhir," ucapku agak senang dengan kata "terakhir" yang kusebut.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura sudah menarik tanganku dan membawa kami berlari menuruni tangga. Aku hanya bisa menurut diam setelah mendengar ucapannya,

"Aku ingin ke sana! Pasti menyenangkan... ya kan, Sasuke-kun?"

Dan aku pacarnya hanya bisa tersenyum miris pada gadisku. Ah, aku tidak sanggup berkata tidak.

Saat sampai di aula, Sakura langsung menarikku ke salah satu stan yang terlihat seperti café, Sakura melepas genggamannya dan langsung menilik ke dalam. Aku lebih memilih menunggu di luar, kelihatannya terlalu padat di dalam sana. Saat keluar dari stan itu, kulihat Sakura sedang tertawa bersama dua gadis di sebelahnya. Kalau tidak salah itu Yamanaka dan Hyuuga.

"Sasuke-kun, aku mau berkeliling stan dengan Ino dan Hinata, ya?" ucapnya seperti meminta izinku. Tentu saja karena saat menjemputnya tadi pagi aku sudah berjanji pada ibunya untuk mengantarkan Sakura pulang.

Aku berpikir sebentar dan kemudian mengangguk,

"Ya. Tapi jangan terlalu lama, oke?" Kuelus pelan pucuk kepalanya sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Oke!" Sakura mengangguk mantap dan langsung bergabung kembali bersama dua teman barunya itu.

Aku sebaiknya tidur di ruang kesehatan saja. Sepertinya ini akan jadi hari yang panjang.

**~Me and My OTAKU Girl!~**

"Aku juga pertamanya tidak percaya..."

"... gadis itu seorang otaku..."

"Pacar Uchiha-san ternyata otaku,"

"...tidak kusangka!"

Entah aku mimpi atau tidak tapi penggalan-penggalan suara itu mulai mengusik tidurku. Apa itu, otaku, gadis, pacar Uchiha?

Sakura

.

DEG

.

Mataku yang tadinya masih menyipit langsung terbuka lebar. Aku langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurku, aku semakin menajamkan pendengaranku dari balik tirai pembatas yang menutupi ruangan pojok tempat aku tidur di ruang kesehatan ini,

"Aku sama sekali tidak rela pacar Sasuke-kun gadis aneh seperti dia!"

"Aku masih jauh lebih baik daripada dia,"

"Hahahaha..."

Cukup!

SRAKK

Sengaja kutarik kasar tirai pembatas itu, berhasil mengagetkan dua perempuan yang sejak tadi sibuk menjelek-jelekkan Sakura-ku.

"Sa-sasuke-kun..."

Kedua perempuan itu langsung menundukkan wajah mereka karena takut melihat mukaku yang memang sangat menunjukkan rasa kesalku pada mereka. Dengan cepat mereka langsung menghambur keluar dari ruang kesehatan, takut melihatku mengamuk sepertinya.

Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

Ketahuan?

Kenapa mereka tahu kalau Sakura seorang otaku?

Aargh, sial!

Aku meremas rambut raven-ku frustasi,

"Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan gadis itu? Dia pasti kelepasan lagi!"

Aku berlari keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan langsung menuju aula. Sudah tak seramai tadi siang, sangat membantuku karena aku tidak perlu berdesakan untuk memasuki satu per satu stan-stan tersebut. Sudah sepuluh menit aku berkeliling aula dan kupastikan sudah semua stan kumasuki. Tapi tetap saja sosok yang kucari belum kutemukan.

Di saat seperti ini sebenarnya di mana dia?

Tiba-tiba aku menangkap siluet Yamanaka yang melintas di hadapanku,

"Yamanaka!"

Gadis itu berbalik, agak kaget melihatku yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sa-sasuke—"

"Di mana Sakura?"

Gadis itu membulatkan matanya, jelas sekali dia terkejut. Membuatku semakin yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Sakura tadi.

"Ah! Lapangan _baseball_. Dia sedang bersama—"

Aku tak mendengar lagi ucapannya karena sekarang aku sudah berlari ke area belakang sekolah tepatnya ke lapangan _baseball_ seperti yang dikatakan oleh Yamanaka tadi. Aku langsung berhenti begitu melihat sosok merah muda itu sedang duduk bersila di pinggir lapangan bersama seorang laki-laki di hadapannya. Aku tidak salah lihat, dia Sasori-senpai—wakil ketua OSIS—kenapa dia bersama Sakura?

Saat aku semakin dekat dengan mereka kulihat mereka sedang bermain kartu (?) yang di atasnya ditaruh beberapa batu berkilau kecil. Sebenarnya mereka sedang apa, hei?

Sakura memandangku dengan pandangan antara takut dan terkejut begitu melihat wajahku yang sejak tadi sudah kesal. Gadis ini, argh!

"Sasu—"

"Kita perlu bicara," ucapku tegas dan menjulurkan tangan kananku ke arahnya.

Dia tampak takut saat menyambut uluran tanganku, Sakura memandang Sasori-senpai sekilas yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil olehnya. Sakura terus saja menundukkan kepalanya saat aku menuntunnya mengitari pinggir lapangan dan masuk ke ruangan tim _baseball_ yang memang kosong sekarang. Langsung kubanting kasar pintunya begitu kami sudah di dalam. Sakura masih saja menatapku takut.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Sakura!"

Aku benar-benar ingin memukul diriku sendiri sekarang! Kami-sama, maafkan aku karena sudah membentaknya. Aku benar-benar kalut sekarang.

Kepala merah mudanya tersentak kecil mendengar teriakanku. Perlahan ditatapnya wajahku, tepat di mata.

"Aku... benar-benar minta maaf, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan segera memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan.

Sial! Kenapa jadi seperti ini...

"Sudah terlambat. Sekarang jelaskan padaku," aku mulai mengatur napas berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak membentaknya lagi.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku terlibat adu mulut dengan sekelompok siswa dari sekolah lain yang mengunjungi stan..."

Sakura menghentikan ucapannya, wajahnya menunduk lagi.

"Lalu?" pancingku.

"Aku...," Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya lagi dan kali ini membuat kesabaranku habis.

"Aku apa?" Dua kali sudah aku membentaknya sekarang. Aargh!

Kulihatnya bahunya agak bergetar,

"Aku bertengkar dengan mereka!"

Aku agak terkejut mendengar volume suaranya yang tiba-tiba meninggi—yang sama sekali tidak ingin kukatakan kalau Sakura sedang berteriak padaku sekarang.

Sakura memandang wajahku dengan pandangan menyesalnya. Sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak percaya kalau dia sudah balas meneriakiku tadi.

"Sasu—"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menahan diri?" Sudah tiga kali!

Sakura menatapku tak percaya,

"Mereka menghina stan otaku, Sasuke. Juga menjelekkan para mangaka. Aku sama sekali tidak terima jika orang yang tidak tahu-menahu malah sibuk menjelek-jelekkannya."

Aku masih tidak megerti—lebih tepatnya tidak perduli dengan semua alasan yang menurutku sama saja intinya yaitu Sakura-lah yang tidak mampu menahan dirinya.

"Kau kan bisa pura-pura tidak tahu, dan membiarkan persoalan itu diselesaikan oleh panitia." Aku berusaha tenang, setidaknya aku berhasil untuk memelankan suaraku.

"Aku tidak bisa..." gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Karena kau ikut campur, masalahnya jadi begini." Sambungku lagi.

"Masalah?" Sakura menatapku tajam sekarang, aku agak risih dibuatnya.

"Kau lihat? Sekarang semua orang jadi tahu—"

"Aku baru sadar kalau aku memang pembawa masalah di sini." Sakura tersenyum miris ke arahku. Apa-apaan ini? Sekarang dia menyalahkanku?

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku, ingat? Untuk mengurangi sifat ke-otaku-anmu saat di sekolah."

Bisa kulihat Sakura mengeratkan kedua kepalan tangannya, dia menatapku tajam.

"Kenapa diam? Kau mendadak lupa?"

Sakura menutup matanya, menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya. Saat terbuka kedua _emerald_-nya sudah kembali normal berbinar cerah menatapku. Perasaanku agak takut sekarang.

"Kau benar Sasuke. Aku memang hanya membawa masalah saja. Maaf merepotkanmu," Sakura menatapku lembut sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Kurasa aku memang tidak cocok dengan Sasuke-kun. Kita hentikan saja... hubungan kita."

.

DEG

.

Aku tidak percaya dengan pendengaranku. Aku berharap aku salah dengar sekarang. Sakura... gadis merah mudaku, dia...

"Kau memutuskanku?" ucapanku begitu lirih terdengar. Aku sendiri tidak percaya kalau suara aneh itu bersumber dari mulutku.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, sekilas kulihat _emerald_-nya sudah berair. Dia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menangis aku tahu betul itu.

"Kurasa itu yang terbaik," ucapnya sama lirihnya sepertiku.

Hening...

Kami terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing masih belum percaya kalau semuanya akan berakhir secepat ini. Baru semalam kau kembali, baru semalam kita merajut semuanya dari awal lagi, kan? Aku menghancurkan hubungan kita untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku tidak mau seperti ini!

Aku tidak mau kau menghilang lagi, Sakura...

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri aku sampai tidak menyadari Sakura yang sudah berjalan melintasiku. Aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku, memandangi punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauhiku. Lalu pandanganku beralih ke rambut merah mudanya yang sejak tadi tidak kusadari kalau dia menggelungnya rapi ke atas, menjepitkan sebuah _kanzashi_ untuk menahan gelungan rambut sebahunya.

_Kanzashi_ itu!

Pikiranku tiba-tiba kembali melayang ke empat tahun yang lalu. Tepat saat kami kelas satu SMP, Festival Tanabata! Tenyata dia masih...

"Kau juga pernah berjanji padaku, kau ingat?"

Gumaman lirih Sakura mengembalikan kesadaranku, tangan putih rampingnya masih saja tertahan di kenop pintu. Tubuhnya bergeming di depan sana.

Janji katanya?

.

.

.

"_Sasuke-kun~"_

_ "Ya, Hime-chan. Ada apa?"_

_ "Hmm, ano... kau menyukaiku apa adanya `kan?"_

_ "Iya, Tuan Putri-ku."_

.

.

.

"Kau tidak pernah menerimaku apa—"

Sebelum dia mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku langsung menghambur ke arahnya. Memeluknya dari belakang. Kurasakan tubuhnya agak menegang begitu merasakan tangan kiriku yang melingkar di badannya dan tangan kananku yang menahan kedua bahunya. Wajahku langsung kutempelkan ke sisi belakang bagian kiri kepalanya,

"Gomenasai, Sakura-chan..."

Aku benar-benar bodoh! Gadis yang sejak dulu sudah tulus menyukaiku, gadis yang mungkin terlalu sering kulukai perasaannya karena sifat bodohku. Gadis merah muda-ku yang sampai kapan pun tidak ingin kulepaskan. Maafkan aku, ya?

"Sasuke-kun... aku—"

"Menyukaimu."

BLUSH

Wajahku memanas sekarang, rasanya senang sekali merasakan tubuh gadis yang kau sukai menegang akibat pernyataan cintamu.

"Aku juga."

Perlahan tangannya melonggarkan dekapanku, dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku.

"Tapi semua orang kini sudah tahu kalau aku—"

"Aku tidak peduli lagi! Yang penting bagiku sekarang adalah perasaanmu, gadis nakal. Berhenti menangis." Kedua tanganku terulur menghapus air mata yang masih menggenang di _emerald_-nya.

"Aku tidak menangis kok," ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku.

"Dan terima kasih..." ucapku sambil menatap lekat kedua manik miliknya.

"Untuk apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya bingung balas menatapku.

"Karena sudah mau menjadi milikku," ucapku lirih sambil menyentuh ujung _kanzashi _ bermodel bunga sakura yang terjepit rapi di rambutnya.

Seringai tipis menghiasi wajahku begitu melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah sempurna sekarang. Wajah ini... ini wajah yang kurindukan itu!

Aku ingat empat tahun yang lalu saat Festival Tanabata di sekolah kami, aku menghadiahinya sebuah _kanzashi_ dengan hiasan bunga sakura di bagian ujung atasnya.

_ "Saat kau memakainya berarti kau milikku, ingat?"  
>"Sasuke-kun... iya. Arigat<em>_ō__~" _

**~Me and My OTAKU Girl!~**

"Nah, ayo sekarang ikut aku ke stan otaku!" Sakura menarik tanganku, aku mengikutinya. Membiarkan gadis merah muda ini menuntunku berjalan melewati lapangan _baseball_ kembali menuju aula. Ah, Sasori-senpai sudah tak ada di pinggir lapangan.

"Sakura."

"Ya. Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Tadi sedang apa dengan Sasori-senpai?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Oh itu, _battle spirit_. Padahal tadi sedang seru—"

Agak lama kucerna kalimat Sakura tadi sampai aku menyadari satu hal,

"Jangan bilang kalau Sasori-senpai juga seorang..."

"Karena dia juga stan otaku dapat ditampilkan, kan?" ucapnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Hn, tapi pertanyaannya itu sudah berhasil mengagetkanku. Seorang seperti Sasori-senpai ternyata otaku! Aku tidak habis pikir.

"Hei, Sakura! Sudah kembali rupanya."

Seorang laki-laki yang ada di depan stan menyapa Sakura sambil menaikkan tangannya ke atas. Tato segitiga merah itu, dia kan Kiba!

"Hei! Tentu saja aku kembali, Kiba." Sakura tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Kiba mendekatiku.

"Hei, Kiba... sebuah kejutan," bisikku ke arahnya sambil memamerkan seringai tipisku.

"Masuklah, masih banyak kejutan di dalam sana." Kiba menggerakkan kepalanya ke area dalam stan. Sakura langsung menarik tanganku dan melambai sekilas ke arah Kiba sebelum kami benar-benar memasuki stan.

"Selamat Sore, semua~"

"Sakura, lama sekali kau pergi. Eh," seorang laki-laki beralis tebal yang menghampiri Sakura agak terkejut melihatku di sebelahnya. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang ini. Tapi di mana?

"Lee, perkenalkan dia Sasuke. Sasuke-kun, dia Lee Maito dari Aoi High School. Dia itu maniak tokusatsu, lho..." ucap Sakura lalu tertawa kecil dan melangkah meninggalkanku, dia bergabung dengan sekelompok orang di pojok stan. Entah melakukan apa aku tidak begitu bisa melihatnya karena si alis te—maksudku Lee, sekarang berdiri di hadapanku. Menghalangi pandangan orang saja.

Aku mulai risih karena sejak tadi dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang...

"Si Ultraman Nexus!" ucapku agak keras sambil mengacungkan telunjuk kananku tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Ah, Nexus?" raut mukanya menyiratkan tanda tanya besar ke arahku.

"Iya. Kau yang waktu itu memakai kostum Ultraman Nexus, kan?"

Tidak salah lagi! Orang ini yang waktu itu memaksaku untuk menjadi Shinigami. Mengingatnya menbuatku ingat rasa kesalku waktu itu. Hanya ada satu yang janggal, orang di depanku ini terlihat lebih... muda (?)

"Oh, mungkin maksudmu adalah ayahku!"

"Ayah... mu?"

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Sayang sekali ayahku sedang kerja, jadi dia tidak bisa datang ke sini. Kau suka kostum ayahku, ya? Ayah memang banyak penggemarnya sih. Hahahaha..."

Perlahan tapi pasti aku mulai melangkah menjauhi Lee yang masih tertawa lebar, aku agak ngeri dibuatnya.

"Sasuke."

"Sasori-senpai? Hey!" aku sudah kembali ke keadaan normal saat menyapa seniorku yang satu ini. Oh, aku masih tidak percaya wakil ketua OSIS kami ini seorang otaku. Hampir meledak tawaku, tapi dengan cepat aku kembali memasang wajah _stoic_ andalanku.

"Mau minum?" Sasori menyodorkan gelas kertas berisi teh ke arahku.

"Terima kasih," aku menerimanya dan meneguknya sedikit. Mataku mulai menjelajahi isi stan ini. Hmm... _manga_, _figurine_, tumpukan _doujin_, poster-poster _anime_, ya standar untuk stan otaku lah. Mataku berhenti tepat melihat seseorang yang duduk di pojok stan sambil membaca _manga_. Tidak mungkin, dia... aku pasti salah lihat!

"Itu, Kimimaro."

"Tidak mungkin kalau Kimimaro-senpai juga seorang..."

"Kalau tidak karena dia, stan ini juga tidak bakal dibuka." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Sasori segera melangkah menjauhiku.

Bahkan si ketua OSIS juga...

Terlalu banyak kejutan hari ini.

"Sasuke-kun~ Aku mau bantu mereka untuk beres-beres dulu, ya?" Sakura tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sebelahku, mengeluarkan jurus muka memohonnya yang benar-benar tak bisa kutolak. Kucubit dua pipinya yang menggembung kesal karena menunggu jawaban dariku.

"Baiklah, aku mau ambil tas di ruang kesehatan dulu."

Sakura tersenyum senang dan tiba-tiba memeluk lenganku sebentar lalu kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Aku senang Sakura cepat akrab dengan mereka, ditambah lagi ternyata banyak orang-orang yang sudah kukenal menjadi bagian dari stan otaku ini.

**~Me and My OTAKU Girl!~**

Sekarang rasanya hatiku benar-benar terasa lega, seperti terlepas dari himpitan berton-ton. Dan ditambah kembalinya wajah kemerahan itu. Ah, Sakura... daisuki!

Tap tap tap

Tepat setelah aku menutup pintu ruang kesehatan, terdengar langkah-langkah cepat menuju ke arahku. Aku memiringkan wajah ke sumber suara yang terus saja menggema di sepanjang koridor. Dua gadis melangkah cepat ke arahku. Yang paling depan itu, si rambut merah. Karin kalau tidak salah... aku ingat dia salah satu fangirls-ku yang sangat "berlebihan". Hn, aku sebenarnya malas berurusan dengannya. Pasti dia mau membahas tentang Sakura sekarang, tapi kali ini dengan hati mantap aku akan membela tuan putriku itu. Menjadi otaku tidak seburuk yang kukira kok. Mataku teralih ke gadis berambut pink tua di sebelahnya, Tayuya. Kalau dia sih tak masalah, karena gadis itu sudah—

"Sasuke. Kau tahu, pacarmu itu sudah mempermalukanmu! Dia itu seorang otaku! Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kau memilih dia jadi pacarmu, eh?"

Lihat? Belum apa-apa dia sudah mencecarku dengan omelan panjangnya.

"Asal kau tahu, Sakura sudah menjadi pacarku sejak empat tahun yang lalu."

Ya, walau kami berpisah selama tiga tahun...

"Tidak mungkin!"

Aku senang melihat wajahnya yang terkejut itu.

"Dan aku sama sekali tidak malu memiliki pacar seorang otaku!" Seringai tipis tercipta sempurna di wajahku.

Karin menghentakkan kaki kanannya keras ke lantai, dengan cepat dibalikkannya tubuhnya dan melesat pergi ke arah yang sama saat dia datang tadi. Tapi aku masih bisa menangkap jelas wajahnya yang kesal setengah mati itu. Aku puas! Haha...

Aku hampir lupa, Tayuya masih di sini. Gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tatapannya yang tadi datar berubah tajam menatapku. Ya, tentu saja. Karena aku sudah membuat sahabatnya kesal tadi. Dia melangkah mendekatiku, aku mulai waspada kalau-kalau gadis ini akan menghajarku.

"Kau tahu, menurutku otaku itu lumayan... keren," ucap Tayuya setengah berbisik, dia mengedipkan mata kanannya ke arahku.

Astaga, gadis ini membuatku terkejut dengan perubahan emosinya yang drastis. Dasar!

"Aku tahu, itu karena pacarmu juga seorang otaku, kan?" aku balas berbisik padanya dan mengedipkan sebelah mataku juga.

Matanya membulat sempurna, wajahnya memerah. Dia mendecih kesal ke arahku,

"Dasar, kau."

Tayuya membalikkan tubuhnya, melangkah pelan mengikuti ke arah Karin menghilang sejak tadi. Sebelum terlalu jauh dariku dia mengangkat sebelah tangan kanannya sambil menggumam pelan,

"Jaa." Sepertinya itu yang diucapkannya. Aku hanya menanggapi sekilas sambil tersenyum tipis.

Aku bergerak menuju jendela di koridor, melirik ke bawah tepat ke kumpulan stan yang sedang sibuk berbenah. Sekarang aku sibuk mencari sosok merah muda kesayanganku... tidak ketemu! Bahkan aku sudah menyipitkan mata dan menundukkan wajah serendah yang kubisa agar dapat melihat lebih jelas.

Tap tap tap

Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan suara langkah-langkah cepat yang sekarang memantul di sepanjang koridor karena aku masih sibuk mencari Saku—

Sebuah tangan mungil hangat menggenggam tangan kiriku, langsung kueratkan genggaman tangan itu. Aku sama sekali tidak terkejut saat menghadapkan wajahku ke samping dan menemukan gadis merah mudaku sedang tersenyum manis ke arahku—ya, seperti sekarang ini.

"Waktunya pulang, Sasuke-ouji." Walau dia tak menatapku tapi aku bisa dengan jelas menangkap perubahan raut mukanya yang sekarang semerah tomat. Manis...

"Tentu, Sakura-hime. Apapun perintahmu."

**~Me and My OTAKU Girl!~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Special Trip to Ikebukuro<strong>**—****Heaven for OTAKU**

Tanganku terangkat ke atas begitu melihat Sakura sedang berjalan ke arahku, dia balas melambai ke arahku dan mempercepat langkahnya. Wajahku agak memanas melihatnya, kanari! [4]

Sakura memakai terusan putih berlengan pendek dengan _belt_ pink tua besar di bagian perutnya. Jins hitam panjang yang membalut kedua kaki jenjangnya plus _sneaker_ putih menambah kesan unik gaya pakaiannya. Tapi tetap saja gadis otaku-ku itu terlihat modis. Dan aku langsung tersenyum senang begitu melihat _kanzashi_ pemberianku tersemat manis di rambut merah mudanya yang digelung rapi ke atas. Aku sendiri memakai kemeja hitam lengan pendek dengan motif sayap putih di bagian bahu kanan belakangku dan celana jins hitam panjang.

Aku keren dan gadisku cantik, kami memang pasangan terhebat sepanjang masa!

"Kau kan sudah janji mau menemaniku ke Ikebukuro~" Sakura berteriak memelas ke arahku. Tangannya semakin kuat menggamit lenganku. Aku paling suka saat dia bersikap manja seperti ini!

"Ya, tapi aku tidak mau kita naik kereta lagi," ucapku yang berhasil membuat bibir Sakura manyun ke arahku. Kau tambah manis saja, Sakura-hime!

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan kita harus hem—" dengan cepat kupotong ucapannya itu.

"Aku yang bayar, gadis pelit!" tanganku bergerak menjitak pelan kepala Sakura.

Dia terkekeh pelan sambil memukul lenganku.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Ikebukuro, aku langsung mengajak Sakura ke _Sunshine City_—simbol distrik ini—yang terdiri dari enam puluh lantai. Di dalamnya kau bisa menemukan Akuarium besar, Planetarium, Dek Observasi, Taman Hiburan, Museum, dan Teater. Satu hal lagi, tempat ini merupakan surga belanja!

Tapi karena Sakura ingin cepat ke _Animate_ jadi aku mengusulkan langsung ke lantai 60, tempat yang kujanjikan membuatnya terpesona. Saat lift yang kami masuki mulai naik, lampu di dalamnya perlahan padam dan memperlihatkan tampilan rasi-rasi bintang _glow in the dark_ di sekeliling dinding lift. Atap lift yang tergambar seperti luar angkasa menambah kesan seakan kau menginjak langit sekarang.

"Wow!" Aku tersenyum tipis melihat raut kekaguman di wajah gadis di sebelahku ini. Sakura menutup mulutnya yang masih saja membentuk huruf "O".

Alasan aku mengajaknya ke lantai 60 ini karena dari sini kau akan bisa melihat hampir seluruh wilayah distrik Ikebukuro dari atas yang pastinya kuakui sangat keren. Setelah membayar 200 yen untuk menggunakan teropongnya aku langsung menyuruh Sakura menggunakannya.

"Kyaaa! Subarashī![5]"

"Sugoī!"

Aku tersenyum puas berhasil membuat kagum gadis Otaku-ku ini.

Sebelum turun aku mengajaknya ke toko souvenir, di sana dijual barang-barang berbau _Sunshine City_ dan _Sengoku_. Saat kami datang ke _Sunshine City_ ternyata anime _Hetalia _sedang marak digandrungi. Sampai ada ruangan khusus yang dipenuhi oleh hal-hal yang berbau _Hetalia_. Seperti pernak-pernik dan _script_ (ceritanya) _Hetalia_. Tapi Sakura langsung kecewa berat karena di ruangan itu dilarang memotret.

"Huh, padahal kan bisa jadi kenang-kenangan yang keren."

Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuannya yang masih tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak kecil itu.

Setelah keluar dari _Sunshine City_ kami beristirahat sebentar di _Ikebukuro Central Park_. Aku suka tempat ini karena nyaman dan tidak terlalu ramai.

Sakura yang sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman seketika terhenti begitu melihat sebuah gedung besar yang dengan antusiasme tingkat tinggi dia menunjuk gedung bergambar tokoh-tokoh anime tersebut.

"Itu Animate! Sasuke-kun, ayo kita ke sana."

Aku hanya mengikut pasrah saat Sakura menarik tanganku dan membawa kami menyebrang jalan dari ICP menuju _Otome road_. Di sana ada toko-toko sejenis _Animate_ seperti _Mandarake_, _Lashinban_, _ToranoAna_, _Shitsuji Caf__é_, dan masih banyak lagi. _Animate_ Ikebukuro merupakan _Animate_ terbesar terdiri dari delapan lantai. Di lantai 1 tempat penjualan barang-barang baru, lantai 2-3 tempat _manga_, lantai 4-5 menjual pernak-pernik _anime_ juga _manga,_ lantai 6-7 khusus CD soundtrack plus DVD _anime_, dan lantai 8 sendiri digunakan untuk _event-event_ seperti _J-Fest_,_ Cosplay_, dan lomba _doujin_.

Saat di lantai 4 aku berusaha mati-matian untuk menyadarkan Sakura yang tiba-tiba menjadi agak mengerikan begitu melihat kumpulan pernak-pernik dari berbagai _anime_ yang dipajang di satu etalase. Tapi entah kenapa setiap melihat tag harga yang agak melangit sedikit saja, kesadarannya tiba-tiba pulih dan wajahnya langsung manyun seketika. Aku tertawa geli melihat kelakuan gadis kaya tapi pelit-ku ini.

Pada akhirnya setelah lebih dari setengah jam kami menjelajahi lantai 4 dan 5, Sakura membeli sebuah botol minuman _Durarara_—yang dia hampir menangis saat harus merelakan uang 2100 yen-nya keluar demi botol minuman itu, juga notes dan map _Fumoffu!_, strap HP—yang entah dari _anime_ apa—dan sebuah mug bertuliskan "_OTAKU just 've little different!_".

Saat menginjakkan kaki di lantai 8 rupanya sedang tidak ada event, membuat lantai teratas _Animate_ ini agak lenggang. Dan aku suka itu!

"Ah, Haku!"

Aku menolehkan wajah ke arah Sakura yang sekarang sedang berlari menghampiri seorang laki-laki—agak ragu aku—yang langsung balas menyapa Sakura ramah.

Selanjutnya kami dibawa Haku ke sebuah toko yang kuperhatikan menjual kostum dan perlengkapan untuk cosplay. Dan hebatnya seorang Uchiha, sesampainya di dalam aku baru sadar kalau sekarang telah terdampar di _basecamp_ para otaku. Tch! Sebagian anak yang kutemui di stan otaku di festival sekolahku sudah ramai di sini. Si alis te—maksudku Lee dan ayahnya bahkan juga ada di sini. Aku tidak terlalu terkejut melihat paman Ultraman Nexus itu langsung menyerbu ke arahku. Ah, waktu-waktu bahagia kencanku rusak sudah!

"Tuan Shinigami! Tidak kusangka kau datang ke sini, aku tahu pasti kau akhirnya menyadari kalau kau memang cocok menjadi seorang Shinigami! Aku sungguh terharu, tuan..."

Kami-sama, kumohon beri aku hati selapang samudera untuk menghadapi sisa hari ini! Uchiha, kau harus tenang. Ingat itu,

"Ah, Maito-san. Maaf atas kejadian waktu itu, aku agak emosi—"

"Tentu! Tentu aku sudah melupakannya, kau pasti sangat kaget kan, tenang saja. Hahaha..."

Belum lagi aku selesai bicara. Ah, God! Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihatnya tertawa keras.

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara tawa lain dari arah belakang, tepatnya ke sosok gadis berambut pink tua yang sekarang sibuk menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya berusaha keras menyembunyikan tawanya. Langsung aku menghadiahinya tatapan tajamku yang sukses membuatnya langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tubuh pacarnya yang berambut keperakan. Tapi terlihat sekali kalau tawanya meledak sekarang, lihat saja tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Tayuya! Awas kau!

"Sebenarnya, aku ke sini untuk menemani pacarku." Aku langsung menyikut bahu Sakura berusaha meminta bantuannya.

"Paman ini ayahnya Lee, ya? Senang berkenalan~! Aku Sakura dan pacarku ini, Sasuke."

Sakura langsung menyapa si Ultraman Nexus seramah yang dia bisa, selanjutnya mereka sudah terlibat pembicaraan seru bersama Kiba dan Lee yang tidak aku mengerti.

Aku mendudukkan tubuhku ke sofa merah di sudut ruangan, menidurkan kepalaku ke atas meja yang tepat berada di depan sofa ini, tentunya setelah memberi bantalan berupa kedua tanganku yang terlipat. Aku tersenyum tipis dari balik wajah yang kutenggelamkan di lenganku, melihat Sakura berbincang seru dan sesekali tertawa bersama teman-teman otaku-nya.

"Cukup menyenangkan juga, kan?"

Kepalaku terangkat ke atas, memandang kesal ke arah Tayuya! yang sedang menopang dagunya memandangi para otaku di seberang kami sedang berbincang seru.

"Apanya?" tanyaku malas, aku masih kesal karena dia menertawaiku tadi.

"Ya, seperti ini... Mengenal dunia berbeda yang dulunya kita pandang 'aneh'."

Aku tertegun mendengar kalimatnya yang bermakna dalam itu,

"Ya. Mereka hanya sedikit berbeda. Dan itu yang memberi kesan lebih pada mereka," gumamku lirih tapi aku yakin Tayuya masih bisa mendengarnya karena dia terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya sesaat sebelum dia berlari menghambur ke arah pacarnya—si ketua OSIS—dan menggamit lengannya manja.

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat 'sahabat pink tua-ku' tertawa lepas mendengar candaan kekasihnya. Aku senang akhirnya kau bisa bersama dengan orang yang tepat untuk melindungimu, Tayuya... Aku semakin menyusupkan wajahku lebih dalam agar senyumku tak terlihat, mataku hampir terpejam sebelum sebuah suara mengusikku,

"Hei, kudengar kau suka Kamen Rider ya, Sasuke?"

Aku mengangguk pelan ke arah Lee yang sudah duduk di sebelahku, dia menggeser laptop plus _headphone_ putih besarnya tepat ke hadapanku.

"Kau pasti menyukainya. Ini koleksi kesayanganku, lho."

Aku terdiam lama, mataku teralih ke arah Sakura yang sekarang sepertinya sibuk membuat kostum

Bersama Haku, Tayuya, Sasori, dan Kimimaro.

Ne, menjadi seorang otaku ternyata tidak buruk juga. Dengan gerakan cepat _headphone_ putih itu sudah melingkar manis di kepalaku.

"Walking the path of heaven, to rule everything![6]"

.

.

.

Aku masih memusatkan perhatian ke layar laptop yang sekarang sedang menampilkan pertarungan sengit Kotaro Minammi—si Kamen Rider Black—dengan Crisis. Aku mengangkat wajahku sedikit ke atas dan mendapati Sakura yang masih sibuk membantu Haku membuat kostum sedang memperhatikanku. Wajahnya... memerah, dia tersenyum lebar ke arahku, dia terlihat... bahagia.

Deg.

.

Deg.

.

Deg.

.

BLUSH

.

Ah, sudah kubilang menjadi otaku itu tidak terlalu buruk!

* * *

><p><strong>~Me and My OTAKU Girl!~<strong>

**A/N**

[1]Terima kasih telah membaca

[2]Um, sebenarnya, hei, aku... umm

[3]Ya ampun!

[4]Cantik!

[5]Luar biasa!

[6]Trademark khas Kamen Rider

* * *

><p><strong>Always Thanks For :<strong>

Allah SWT.

**Special Thanks For:**

chess sy, Chini VAN, Ritard S. Quint, NHL-chan, Eunike Yuen, Musim Semi, vialesana, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, Deidei Rinnepero13, d3rin, Miki Yuiki Vessalius, Haza ShiRaifu, me, Putri Luna, Chie Akane Etsuko, Nurama Nurmala, Cheriamethyst, RestuChii SoraYama, UzUchiHaru Michiyo, natsuki-riri, Lyana Uchiha, Cute-chan, HarunoZuka, Hwang Energy, Kazuma B'tomat, namicherry, Parapluei De Fleurs, agnes BigBang, Ciel Lawliet, Liska-chan Uchiha Yuka, Yori Fujisaki, puerliche, Ai-ra, Kembang cerry, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, darkflash, Dark Hazel Miki-desu, haruno mey, B-Rabbit Lacie, Ayhank UchihArlinz, Fiyui-chan, Kohan44, Lavender's violin, sukoshi yuki, and also for

amy chan, Aya Harukawa, Ila hee, Maulida Ifrah Lubis...

**Kalian Penyemangatku ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Taraa~ Aku membuatnya khusus untuk Sasuke-kun, lho!"<p>

"Benarkah? Ap—!"

"Ayo dipakai, pasti kostum ini cocok sekali."

"Apa maksudnya ini? Aku tidak berminat sama sekali memakai kostum Shinigami itu!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Aku sudah membuatnya khusus untuk Sasuke-kun. Cepat pakai!"

"Aku tidak ma—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau cocok memakai kostum Shinigami.."

"Diam!"

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>O yomi itadaki, arigat<strong>__**ō**__** gozaimashita**__**—**_

**Story 1: Completed**


End file.
